Snowfall
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: Kaito was dying and he almost welcomed it but no.. no Thomas just couldn't let him die could he? Couldn't let him go be with his family? Why did the polar bear have to save him? Why couldn't he have just let him die.. he had nothing worth living for.. or so he thought. AU! Penguin!Kaito and Polar Bear!Thomas/IV.


**AN: Well, I was writing this and it was intentionally supposed to be funny but then it took a turn for the sad.. so expect angst in this. The pairing is Provokeshipping(?) I guess that's what it is called now.. and it is the pairing of Thomas/IV x Kaito/Kite. AU in which Kaito is a penguin and Thomas/IV is a Polar Bear. Enjoy dearies. **

* * *

Kaito was a little penguin; he was out on his own for the first time since he had grown up and was ready to leave the nest. He wandered around; he had to find fish for he was mighty hungry. He felt like he had been treading water for hours, yet he found no food.

Kaito felt he was lost he hadn't seen one of his own kind in about a week; this was never a good sign. He looked about for any predators that might want to eat him; he felt he was safe for now, so he dove into the nearby freezing water. It cooled against his furry feathers on his body. He loved the moisture the water gave off against his feathers.

He opened his eyes to look around the water, he had to make sure he was swimming in a safe zone, he didn't want to get attacked by any whales or walruses. He saw something in the distance, he saw a rather large blubbery creäture swimming towards him, and he quickly jumped out of the water. He didn't have the strength at the moment to fight off any predators he was too hungry to even try. He would be an easy snack if caught.

He couldn't walk anymore, he passed out in the snow, and he was very visible to any potential predator because of his black feathers standing out in the snow. He had attempted to bury himself into the snow but it was useless, so here he lay very vulnerable.

He couldn't help but close his eyes as he drifted off in the snow, he was too tired to keep going, and he felt like he would die or so he thought when he felt a large paw on his feathery back. He squeaked in defense he could barely look up, he was far too weak.

"Who.. are you? " Kaito asked, he could still barely move, he saw the furry figure in front of him, it was a big white polar bear. He was frightened; he knew he was going to die. He was to hungry to even try to fight off what was going to come. The polar bear just stared at his prey. "I don't think that's important, I mean you are my food. Why should my food know my name? " He was right for the most part, he was just food. He didn't need to know this important creatures name, he was insignificant to him, and to him he was just a meal.

"I'd like to know the name of my killer, I'm to hungry to even move, and you can at least give me some comfort in knowing your name. It'll be the last word that ever crosses my mind. " Kaito begged to the larger beast in front of him. The polar bear just stared and brought his heavy paw down on Kaito's chest. "Why should I? What do I get out of even giving you my name? " He saw the penguin's given up expression, he looked like he was ready to die, even willing.

Kaito chirped out in a hushed tone "I'm so hungry, I'm going to die soon anyway, you might as well just let me die with knowing your name, it is my only request. Can't you grant me that? " He said with big pleading eyes, he just wanted something to feel comfort in. He wanted to know the name of which would send him spiraling down death road.

"You sure are a pathetic meal, fine my name is Thomas, " The polar bear mused out though he didn't look to satisfied with saying his name, he looked in the penguins beady little eyes. "And what is your name? " He asked as he put more pressure on the penguin's belly, it was as if he was trying to crush his meal.

"My name is Kaito, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now get on with eating me. " Kaito was expecting death to come quickly, he leaned his head down as he expected a bite from Thomas but that never came, he felt the hard pressure of his paw leave his throat. He felt relieved but he also wanted the death to come, he was so tired, so hungry. He just wanted to finally be put to rest right now but no, Thomas wouldn't even give him that.

"What are you doing? Why haven't you killed me? " Not that Kaito wasn't grateful for not dying yet but he was hungry that he would welcome the pain, he saw Thomas shaking his head and growling out a laugh. "Why should I eat you? When you can't even feed yourself? Pathetic really. So you just expect me to end your existence because you can't feed yourself? " In all it was a pretty sad situation for the penguin, but Thomas was a polar bear, so why wouldn't he eat him? "I like my prey to have a little fight in them; you're just pathetic looking. Can't even feed, how sad. " He shook his head as he trotted off.

Kaito couldn't help but call out to Thomas, he wanted to die right now, why couldn't he give him that? He was so close to, why did he have to go away?

Thomas stopped in his tracks, he turned back and looked at his once prey looking at him pathetically. "What? Need me to feed you? " He chuckled and spit out a mashed up fish he had just plucked from the water at Kaito. "There eat, you pathetic creäture. " He said as he hit the penguin hard with his paw knocking the penguin into the mashed up fish.

Kaito squirmed as he flopped into the gross mash so he pecked at it. It was good enough; he began to greedily eat the food that Thomas had brought him. He couldn't help but mutter out "Why.. why, I thought you were going to let me die? " He had enough strength to stand on his own now. "I don't like my food giving up so easily; I like a challenge and for that I am going to eat you now, that you are prepared in strength. " He swung his mighty paw at Kaito as he smashed hard into his body, he went flying into the snow.

The penguin Kaito was now bleeding, he cried out in pain as his feathers were now bleeding as they were now matted with snow and blood. "I still don't have enough strength to go now, so you can just kill me. It will be nice knowing my killer was you, Thomas. " He chirped as he leaned over and pecked Thomas' nose.

Thomas would've been frightened had he thought the penguin had enough strength to attack him but he wasn't going to it seemed, how sad. He had wanted to fight his prey and his prey was bleeding and was covered in snow, it was almost sad to eat him now.

"Fine, come with me you stupid penguin. " Thomas mouthed out as he trotted through the snow and saw that the penguin refused to follow him. He grew angry, here he was trying to be nice and not eat him and the stupid penguin was just sitting there bleeding in the snow. He groaned and trotted back over and grabbed the penguin and shoved his left-wing into his mouth.

Kaito gasped "Are you going to eat me now..? Please make it quick.. I don't have anything to live for.. I've lost my family already to your kind. " he chirped at Thomas as he was somewhat afraid of dieing now. Yet he didn't mind it, he had nothing to live for.. nothing was worth living without his little brother.

"You're pathetic and stupid, Kaito. How can you just give up your life? " Thomas said as he nearly dropped Kaito in the process as he had talked, he continued walking until he stopped at an igloo; he dropped Kaito by the door and growled, "Go inside, " it came off more threatening than it should have.

Kaito did what he was asked though and trotted inside leaving a trail of blood by the door from his bleeding flippers and wings. Thomas sat down beside the penguin and began to lick at his feathers.

Kaito gulped "So, now you're going to eat me aren't you? You just wanted me at your home because- " he didn't exactly know why he wanted to bring him here but it had to be bad, he whined as Thomas licked at his injuries.

"Shut up, Kaito.. I'm helping you, you dumb penguin. I'm cleaning your wounds. I'm not going to eat you. " He still found it hard to believe that Thomas wouldn't eat him. After all he had watched Thomas' kind kill his little brother. He felt tears welding with in his eyes at remembering, he had started crying now until he felt the lick of Thomas' tongue under his eye. Thomas was licking his tears; he was actually trying to comfort him?

"Don't touch me! Your kind killed my little brother, Haruto! Just how could you..? Don't you have a family of your own that you'd be scared if you lost? " He knew Thomas probably wouldn't understand, he never would. They were both different species, and his kind was food for Thomas' kind. He hit Thomas with one of his flippers angrily.

Thomas chuckled "Yes why I do have brothers, but they're all off on their own. That is what polar bears do. They leave each other eventually.. probably never see each other again.. " he sounded hurt, it was like he missed them. What should he care though? After all Thomas' family could've killed his. He should hate Thomas for just being a polar bear but he couldn't because he had fed him, they weren't friends so why did he feel the need to comfort the stupid polar bear? He groaned as he snuggled his matted bloody feathers against Thomas' warm coated body.

"I'm sorry we shouldn't be fighting.. I mean you're different at least, I don't know for sure if it was your family that killed my brother but.. you saved me.. so I can't hate you, at least not you. " He said as he leaned forward whipping half of the blood onto Thomas, who in turn just groaned as his fluffy coat was now stained with blood.

"Whatever, I don't like my food being dumb and pathetic. " Thomas mouthed out and pushed the penguin away with his paw, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him though, this penguin had nothing left, and he was so given up in life. After all his family was gone, he could hardly fend for himself now with his damaged body, the penguin would surely die on his own. Thomas sighed "I would eat you, if you weren't so pathetic. " he hissed as he leaned his head against Kaito's and gently nuzzled him.

Kaito was confused he could feel the warmth radiating from Thomas' face as he felt the soft brushes of the polar bear's fur. "Why won't you just end me? I'm suffering can't you see? Don't you have any mercy? " He hissed out between choked tears, he just wanted to be where his brother was now, he wanted to be a family again. In order to do that he needed to die, why couldn't Thomas just grant him that one wish?

Thomas licked the tears away out of the penguin's line of sight as they driveled down his face, it was a really sad sight, he almost wanted to kill Kaito but he couldn't bring himself to as his kind had already caused him enough suffering. "I'd apologize Kaito for my species actions but that wouldn't justify anything. It wouldn't bring back your family.. " He mouthed out the words as he gently rubbed his face against Kaito's and brought the penguin into a hug as he leaned his head on the penguin's body.

"You don't understand my pain Thomas.. you don't know what it is like to lose your family, you don't understand! Did you see yours slaughtered right in front of your very eyes..? " he choked out as he tried to break away from Thomas' embrace, he couldn't handle this right now. He just wanted to go back.. wanted to go back when Haruto was alive, he was his little brother why couldn't they have taken him.. and not his little brother? Why, why.. he cursed several times over in his head. Why did the world hate him so much, why couldn't it have been him?

"I know what it is like Kaito, I don't see them anymore.. I don't know if they're dead or alive.. my father.. he wanted us separated because we didn't get along so well, but.. I can't believe he made me leave but kept them beside him. It was like he didn't want me there. " Thomas looked as though he was about to cry but he masked it behind smile as he reassuringly nuzzled Kaito "You and me.. we're one in the same, I mean.. I may not know what it's like to lose someone to death.. but I know what you're feeling because I lost them and was separated from them. " Thomas felt Kaito jerk away as he brought a flipper to his face. "Yeah but your family.. they could've been those cold-blooded killers that killed my brother, why should I have any remorse for you!? " He groaned out as he smacked Thomas' face. "Your kind has brought me nothing but sadness! " He fell over though immediately after he had hit him. He was far to weak to stand on his own.

"Yes I know Kaito but.. nothing I will ever do will bring them back or make up for what my kind did to your family. That's the past and you can't just give up your life, you're still living Kaito, they wouldn't want you to die. You know that, don't you? " Thomas said as he trotted closer to him, he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Kaito's feathery cheek. "I'm sorry, Kaito.. will you at least forgive me? " He knew he had nothing to do with Kaito's family's death but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Fine.. only because you fed me and didn't eat me.. I forgive you.. your kind isn't so bad.. I guess.. " Kaito muttered as he felt Thomas' warm fur brushing against his face as the polar bear happily kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you can forgive me.. does that mean.. we're friends now? " he happily wagged his tail like dog, he put a paw to Kaito's chest.

Kaito squirmed under the paw and sighed "Yeah.. sure whatever.. " he may have not seemed to happy but he was reassured his happiness when Thomas quickly jumped over and hugged him with his paws and pulled the penguin into a hug. "Thank you.. thank you.. I'm so glad.. " He muttered out as he cheerfully continued to lap at Kaito's face.

"So are you planning on leaving when you recover? " Thomas couldn't help but ask that question. He wanted to know if Kaito would stay with him, they were the only friends the two had even if it was an unlikely friendship.

"Yeah.. I'll stay.. " he said as he was happily hugged once again by his new friend, he was almost glad that he had made this friend, at least he'd be protected from predators now that he had befriended one and maybe Thomas would even bring him food until he healed up. They were going to be traveling companions now.

Thomas smiled and wrinkled his nose and twitched his ears in happiness as he put a paw on Kaito's shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from whispering out in a cheerful tone "I love you Kaito.. " though he hadn't expected those words to ever come from his mouth as the two were predator and prey to each other.. but now they were something more.

Kaito blinked and quietly slapped Thomas' nose but it was light slap "Yeah, yeah I love you too.. you dumb polar bear.. " he said with a smile on his beak as he nuzzled Thomas back for once, looks like the two were indeed companions for life.


End file.
